Hordika of Light
by Tera Hunter
Summary: During Vakama's betrayal, the last thing he wanted was an unexpected female to enter his life...while he is still pining for Nokama! How will he deal with this? How will Roodaka react? And will Talin WANT to overcome her past and accept him?NokamaVakamaOC
1. Like Me!

The Toa Hordika of Light

A/N: This is a new idea I'm toying with. It'll have a songfic later on, but I'm testing it out right now. PLEASE read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bionicle. Talin is mine; concept is mine, but Bionicles? No.

His breathing came harsh and hard. He felt a quiver run up his flexible, animalistic spine. His eyes became as venomous as the poison coursing through his veins. And Roodaka smiled.

She had him now.

"I'm listening."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Talin stirred. Her emerald green eyes slid open and stared at something in the distance. Something was wrong. Unity had been upset. Duty had been forgotten. Destiny changed.

She stood slowly, as though she hadn't stood in a thousand years; which didn't feel far from the truth.

The door leading into her cell cracked open and she growled. Crouching down she proceeded to stare at the staircase's new occupants. As one, a tall blue-eyed being in black armor, approached her she hissed…and received a good cuff for her trouble.

"Be good now, I've brought you a new friend to play with." Roodaka cooed at the irate being. She turned to her companion, keeping a tight grip on Talin's scruff to prevent her from attacking the other, who was hidden in shadows. "Come out now, Vakama."

Talin hissed in shock and mingled delight as she watched a red armored creature step forward into the dim light.

"Hordika!" She exclaimed, gutturally as though she hadn't spoken in a millennia. "Like me!"

Roodaka smiled and released her hold. Allowing her little "pet" to bound forward and pin her startled general to the floor. "Yes, Talin. Like you. And soon, there will be five more!"

Talin turned away from frantically sniffing Vakama's face to stare at her in absolute delight. "More? More friends!" All of her feral manner had vanished as she gazed at Vakama in a look that could only be called fawning.

"Now, please get off of Vakama so he can go get your new friends, okay?"

She immediately bounced off, crouching beside Vakama like an anxious Hapaka puppy. Vakama got to his feet, still rather unbalanced by the incident, and rushed to follow Roodaka. They were almost to the top when Talin suddenly called after them. "Wait."

Vakama turned to glance down and found Talin nuzzling against his side. "Want out. I come."

Vakama turned to stare desperately at Roodaka. The black Vortixx was silently regarding the smaller Hordika by his side. "Will Talin be good? No more playing with Visorak?"

Talin nodded vigorously. "Be good. No hurt." She resumed nuzzling Vakama. "Talin likes Vakama. Be good."

Roodaka chuckled. "Very well. Vakama? You just got yourself a pet."

She turned and walked away, leaving Vakama with a look to match a Kikanalo-trampled Lava Rat.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Calling Vakama uncomfortable would have been an understatement just then. His new companion was gazing at him in such an anxious manner he felt overwhelmed.

"So…uh…where should we go, Talon?" He finally asked lamely.

"Talin," She stated, not taking her eyes off him. "My name Talin."

"Uh…right."

Vakama walked away, and quickly discovered that Talin refused to be parted from him. He sighed and sat down on the balcony rail. She was definitely a Hordika, he noticed, as she bounced up to sit in front of him. The early sunlight glinted like fire on her sleek yellow form. Some twist in the mutation had given her two cat-like ears, spikes on her elbows, and some sort of Kikanalo-like tail. She licked a paw, and Vakama also noticed she had retractable claws.

"So…" she looked up sharply. "Where are you from?"

Talin looked at him for a long time, and then gestured back the way they had come. "Dark room."

"Right. How did you end up down there?"

She stood on all fours and shook, and then paused to grin at him. "Visorak tease. Talin bite." She frowned suddenly. "Taste bad." She whispered conspiratorially.

"I'll bet." Vakama felt a smile inch across his features.

"Master smile!" Talin exclaimed, suddenly back-flipping with joy.

Vakama burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, she was even worse than… A dark look suddenly spun across his features and Talin placed her forepaws in his lap anxiously. "What happen Master?" She looked worried, "Did Talin do something wrong? Is Talin bad girl?"

Vakama's head snapped up. "No! No, Talin, you're a very _good_ girl…you just remind me of someone very, very bad." He frowned again.

Talin stretched her neck forward to nuzzle his heart stone and get his attention. "Someone hurt Master?"

"Yes." Vakama whispered, "Someone hurt Master very much."

Talin growled, dropping back to the floor. "I stop them, Master! Never let them hurt you again!" She dropped into a crouch, glaring at her unseen enemies. "Never!" She snarled with such feral venom in her voice that Vakama could almost feel her attacking already. She sat up, and looked coldly into his eyes. "On my honor as a Toa Hordika."

And Vakama knew she meant it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Well?! R/R!!!!!!


	2. A Dream

Chapter 2

A/N Okay, I started this at a loss, but I hope it gets better as I go!

_A blue mask drifted in and out of his vision, just out of his reach. A cool ocean breeze drifted across the deck…and Vakama woke with a groan. The cavern was filled with the sound of Kikanalo snoring. Something lay across his lap. It was Nokama. With a sigh, Vakama slipped free and gently laid her on the cave floor before going topside. _

_Matau was on duty. The crimson armored Toa turned and began to walk back into the cave. Matau was the last person he wanted to talk to…but he wasn't about to get out of it._

"_Hey! Fire-spitter!" _

_Vakama tensed. Then turned stiffly back. "Yes, Matau?"_

"_What do you deep-think of our Water-Sister?"_

_Vakama thought. "I don't know…"he replied warily, "What should I think?"_

_Matau sighed and shook his head then hopped off his rocky outlook to face his leader. "Don't be a kolhii-head, Vakama. Even the Kikanalo have noticed, and they're just dumb Rahi! No offense, buddy." He added hastily to his "partner's" sleeping form. _

_The red Toa fidgeted slightly. It was true. The Kikanalo had taken special care to place them in the same cave. His cheeks glowed slightly. "So? I thought you and Nokama were…"_

"_What? In love?" Matau raised his eyebrows. "You ARE a kolhii-head!"_

"_You're not?" That _was_ a surprise. Matau had done nothing but flirt with the Nokama since becoming a Toa._

"_Of course not." Matau snorted. "Sure, we play-like each other, but it's nothing deep-serious. Anyhow…" The green Toa smiled and placed a hand on Vakama's shoulder. "We both know she'd be more happy-cheer with you, fire-spitter."_

_Neither of them spoke for a time after that. The sun began to peer over the Valley of Unending Whispers, their destination. Vakama slowly stood, turning to gaze back into the cave. As he watched a certain blue Toa stir and rise he whispered back to Matau "You really don't love her?" _

"_Heart-promise." Matau replied flatly. "Now wake up, silly."_

Vakama blinked. Talin was curled up on the floor beside his bed. Her breathing came soft and uneven, as though she were chasing some hidden prey, and her fingers flexed in a baby-like gesture. The red Hordika sighed and sat up, placing his head in his hands.

The memory was real, and all too fresh. He'd planned to talk to her then, but…he never really got the chance. Besides, he assured himself, Matau had lied. It was obvious he "liked" Nokama as more than a "Water-Sister". He looked up. And Vakama found himself staring into Talin's deep, emerald eyes.

They were shining with a clarity that had been nonexistent the night before, and in spite of himself, Vakama started. He didn't like the way she'd been able to sneak up on him so suddenly. His hackles rose and he growled. "What are you doing awake?"

Talin tilted her head to the side. "Do you like it here, Vakama?"

The red Hordika stared at her for a long time before replying. "N…of course I do!" He snapped. "I have nowhere else to go! This is my home."

She blinked. Her eyes were inches away from his own, he realized, and felt blood pounding through his ears. "But you are alone, Vakama." She said coldly. "In a place for the empty of heart, there is nowhere for you."

"What do you mean?" He whispered, terrified.

"You hurt too easily." She stated. "I hear you cry in your sleep. This place has no hearts. It is ruled by those who make sport of removing them. You should go back."

Vakama's fear was gone instantly. Rage flooded him and he stood, thrusting her back. "To what?" He snarled at her, "To a group of weaklings? Whenua the dust gatherer? Nuju the star gazer? Onewa Rock-head? Matau the green-armored freak show? Nokama…" He stopped for a moment, his entire body shook, "…the woman who only loves me out of pity?"

Talin lay quietly where he had thrown her, not even flinching throughout his tirade. The animalistic anger faded from his face, replaced by anxiety. "Talin? Are you hurt?" He rushed to her side and helped her up.

She said nothing, only shaking her head. She went back to lay beside his bed and fall asleep, indicating he should do the same. Reluctantly, Vakama followed suit. He lay awake for some time, listening to her gentle breathing far into the night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He awoke again the next morning to the sound of a crash outside the door. As he tumbled out of bed he could hear Talin snarling.

"Bad Visorak! Not wake Master! Master tired! Tell Roodaka Master come later!"

"Actually, tell Roodaka that Master comes now." Vakama interrupted, stepping through the door.

Talin wheeled around. Her eyes were once again full of puppy-like innocence as she bounded to his side. "Master awake!" She declared with delight. "Master needs to come! Roodaka wants to talk to Master!" She turned to the red Vohtarak that chattered angrily behind them and growled. "Well? Go tell Roodaka that Master comes! Stupid Rahi." She added ferally under her breath as the red Visorak scurried away.

Vakama gazed at her in confusion. Her demeanor and attitude from last night had vanished completely. Gone was the firm adult-like grace that had so coldly reprimanded him. It was almost as though it had never happened. Maybe it hadn't. She caught him staring and looked at him. "What?"

Vakama shook himself. "Nothing. You lead."

As the pair walked away, Vakama lost himself in his thoughts. The more he thought about it, the more positive he became. Last night's events couldn't have been anything more than a dream.

And with that thought held clearly in mind, he went to visit Roodaka. And so, he missed both the quiet sadness in Talin's gaze when his own was turned, and the ruthless anger in the Vohtarak's as it glared back at his golden companion.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N Okay, it's been a while and I had to stop a few times, but there it is. Brief summary: We see some past relationship with our beloved Toa of water, some dual personality from Talin, some Emo from Vakama (he's so good at that! XD) and what looks like the stirrings of revengeful thoughts.

Also, I won't be able to write for a WEEK (going to camp does that) but I'll try to update Sharli before I go too, so please, Read and Review and send me some ideas to work with when I return!!!


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter 3

"Roodaka?"

"Ah, Vakama!"

The red Hordika resisted the urge to growl. Barely. "Sidorak." After a pause, he added "My liege."

Sidorak, King of the Spider realm, turned from the view out his chamber windows. "I'm afraid Roodaka is a bit late today. So we'll have some time to talk. Isn't that…" He trailed off in search of a word.

"Wonderful." Vakama offered, trying to keep the sneer from his voice.

"Quite. So, who is your friend?"

Vakama glanced behind him. Talin took a few tentative steps toward the King, looking a little scared. She glanced at Vakama, who rolled his eyes as if to say: _Believe me, _he's_ nothing to worry about._

Sidorak met her in the center of the room. After a moment he began to pace in a circle around her.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?"

Talin bit her lip. "Talin bite a Visorak once. Make Roodaka very angry."

"Aha! So you were that first Hordika she told me about! I thought there were more of you?"

Talin shook her head, shuddering as he studied her madly flexing tail. "No more. All dead." Her voice was almost to the point of breaking.

Vakama stared at the golden form. He should have asked her that. She MUST have had a team at _some_ point. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Oh. Pity. How did they die?" the Titan inquired, bending down.

Her voice fell to a whisper. "Talin asks King please not ask that. It makes Talin sad."

Vakama watched a small cold smile snake across Sidorak's features when Roodaka walked in. Her blue eyes quietly took in the scene as a beautiful false smile plastered her face. "Sidorak, why are you teasing my little pets?"

Sidorak straightened hastily. "Oh, it was nothing my dear. Just a bit of fun while we waited for you."

Over the King's shoulder, Vakama sent Roodaka a look of pure gratitude, which she accepted with smile and imperceptible nod. As the two began to talk, Vakama "heel"-ed Talin. The Hordika shook herself free of whatever dark dream had trapped her and bounded back to Vakama to cower behind him.

"I don't like King look at me!" She whispered hoarsely, and Vakama felt her shaking against his legs.

"For the sake of Mata-Nui, Talin!" Vakama didn't like seeing her shook up so bad. He happily cursed Sidorak and hissed at his charge, "Stand up and act like a T-Hordika!" He caught himself.

Talin stopped shaking and looked at him in confusion. "I _am_ acting like Hordika!" She hissed back. "Stop acting like a Toa!"

Shocked, Vakama was about to retort when Roodaka called him over.

"Vakama? Could you spare a few moments?"

"Of…of course m'lady." Vakama tore himself from the conversation, making a mental note to give Talin a thorough talking to later, and went to join the two titans.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Talin watched him go with sorrow in her green eyes. He was so soft, softer than she had been, even. Roodaka was going to tear him apart…just like she had with Talin's own team.

Talin shuddered and turned so anyone glancing her way would miss the tears in her eyes. It had been so easy. The terms were so simple. Tel Roodaka where the others are hiding, and none would be harmed, especially Seran. After a month or two, Talin had agreed.

_The Toa had been flushed out. Seran was placed in a cell next to Talin's room._

_At first he had been thrilled to see her, thanking Mata Nui and all the beings that he'd found her alive. And then she told him what she'd done. He'd looked at her for the longest time. Then he'd turned away._

_That had hurt._

_He called her a fool, a liar, a traitor. That had hurt too._

_Then he told her the truth. She was a murderer._

_Talin had been confused. How could he say that? No one had died! And no one was going to._

_She had been wrong. That night, the four Toa had made a break for it. They never got past the gate. The Visorak had been everywhere. She heard Korin scream, and caught a glimpse of her former leader in the jaws of a Vohtarak. She'd stumbled outside, trying to reach him. Then she heard another scream._

Talin curled into herself. _She would never forget that scream. The battle had become mute in her ears as she watched Seran's back arch in agony as Roodaka's spinner hit him. He crumpled, already succumbing to the agonizing changes morphing his body. Two other screams echoed across the field. One was Galor, her father, as a Keelerak's mandibles pierced his side. She turned to look for Tavik, the remaining Toa, sure it had been him. But no, Tavik was unconscious, lying in the dirt._

_The third scream, Talin finally realized, was her. She never got to see the end of that battle. Roodaka swooped in, yanking her out of the way as a dozen berserker charged Vohtarak swooped in to deal with the bodies. She remembered hearing Seran and Galor scream the next morning, as they looked at the horror he had become. She also remembered covering her ears, remembering the body of Korin as he was dragged down like a wounded Rahi. And the harsh whispered words of the Toa she had loved._

_"Murderer."_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Talin! Guess what? One of the Toa has been sighted! Nuju by the sound of it. We've been assigned to go fetch him!" The fire Hordika paused as he drew nearer to the girl. She was shaking. Her eyes were huge and dilated. Her breathing came harsh and heavy.

"T…Talin?" Vakama was scared now. He stretched out his hand to touch her shoulder. Roodaka saw the movement.

"Vakama, NO!"

The red Hordika felt himself flung the length of the room. Whether by Talin or Roodaka, he had no clue as the two faced off. Talin was enraged now, her body quivered with the energy and intent of a Muaka. Roodaka held steady, waiting for the Hordika's first move. Then the gold Hordika did the unexpected. With a wail of unbearable agony, she fled the room.

Vakama rushed forward to give chase when a squeal emmited from the hall beyond the door. Talin lay unmoving at the feet of a rather smug Vohtarak. With a growl, Vakama shoved it out of the way and began to check Talin over.

No wounds. Nothing that may have caused the outburst in the Chamber. He heaved a shuddering sigh of relief and confusion.

Roodaka was suddenly next to him. "Take her to your room, Vakama. A little rest and she'll be fine."

Vakama nodded dumbly, gathering the limp form into his arms. "R..Roodaka? Was…that…?"

"Yes, my little Hordika. That was the Rage of the Hordika." She smiled. "Something only I know how to counter."

As the Toa walked away with his burden, she smiled. "The cure…" she whispered after him, "…is death."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N Well? Well? One of my longer chapters. What do you think? Should I put in more about Talin's old team? What do you think will happen to Nuju? REVIEW ALREADY!


	4. But maybe…just maybe…

A/N Ahh…finally! My computer was down for a while, but it looks like I'm back! Ahem Anyway, I know school starts soon, but I'll still write as often as possible, okay?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 4

As Vakama left, Sidorak frowned, something he'd been doing a lot actually. Although the headstrong leader would never admit it, the raw power Talin had exhibited had rather unnerved him. "Are you sure that assigning Vakama to her was a good plan?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Roodaka scoffed back at him. "Vakama is a good Hordika. Perhaps he's the key to breaking Talin once and for all. She's obviously smitten with him."

Sidorak nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. That's what worries me. How do you know that she won't rub off on _him_?"

Roodaka tensed slightly and Sidorak smiled, knowing he'd thought of something she hadn't…for once. Her blue eyes glittered. "You're right of course my liege." She whispered softly. "Extra care must be taken. I _will not_ have my prize taken from me."

The Xian turned and strode out of the room.

Sidorak watched her go for the longest time. Contrary to general opinion, Sidorak wasn't stupid. He was well aware that the only reason Roodaka wasn't in charge was because he'd taken the credit for "The Hagah Project", as it was commonly referred to. He'd noticed that she was spending more and more time "studying" Vakama Hordika. He also knew that Makuta was the source of Roodaka's powers; a connection that he planned to exploit. After all, it wasn't like Makuta would be _using_ his super powers in prison. Or ever again, if Sidorak had his way.

He beckoned, and the crimson Vohtarak that had brought Talin down scurried into the room. The gold eyes of the king surveyed him for the longest moment. "I have an assignment for you." He announced at last.

Relieved that he wasn't being punished for some unknown reason, the red Visorak nodded feverishly.

Sidorak smiled. "I'd much prefer if Talin were…out of the picture…for a short while."

The Vohtarak's armor glowed brighter for a few moments as excitement coursed through it. Before it could exit the chamber though, Sidorak added "Oh, and I think I'd prefer if Roodaka didn't know."

The ruby specimen nodded again, slowly, and scurried away. Although only his king knew it, this Vohtarak had a name. He was Vohktar, prince of the Vohtarak horde. And his mind was already racing back to the day he had first fought a Toa.

_This Toa was different. Her gold armor gleamed in the reddened sunset as she rushed out from the castle. "No!" she screamed, and began to rush towards the Toa in his jaws, one called Kavik. In any other event, Vohtarak would have abandoned the prize and let the other take the blows. But this time, the Toa was in his jaws, his life force was pouring from the wound Vohktar had made. The Toa's orange eyes were fading to gray as it gasped for breath. He felt a pleasure more powerful than the adrenaline that made him all but invincible. And he wasn't about to let some wannabe hero take this moment from him._

_They fought. The girl's strange weapon cut him across the right eye, and he would never forgive her for that. He wasn't worried then, because there was no way the girl would win. _

_But it wasn't the Toa girl who stopped him._

_It was Roodaka._

Yes. Vohktar was ready. Vohktar was ready to kill again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vakama's mind was racing. Talin's form was stretched out on his bed, looking simply as though she were in the midst of a disturbing dream. His eyes were glued to her. But his mind was far, far away…

"_I…I don't know if she'll make it, Vakama."_

_Vakama barely noticed that Matau had called him by his name instead of the usual "fire-spitter". "She'll make it." He choked back. "She has to."_

_Matau said nothing. He just watched as Vakama moved closer to Nokama's prone form. Nuju ducked into the lean-to and shooed Vakama back to sit with the Air Toa. "Give her some room, Vakama! We're all just as worried as you are." He snapped as he sat to check her wounds for improvement._

_Vakama hugged himself. It had been his fault. If he hadn't suggested following the Dark Hunters…He should have made someone go with her after Nidhiki. He shouldn't have let her bully him into letting her go alone. And now…_

_Just looking at her made him flinch. Down across her back was a scar even Nuju said would never fully heal. Her mask, usually the blue of deep lake water, was a murky saltwater gray._

_Nuju stood. His eyes were stoic and controlled. "That's…all I can do for her." He turned and left. That was it._

_Vakama and Matau both moved toward her bed and sat beside it. Vakama's hand slowly drifted to cover hers. If she was going, they would be with her every step of the way._

Vakama stared at his hand, gently enclosing Talin's own. Her hand was different, slightly smaller and longer. And yet…it didn't feel bad at all. His green tinged eyes turned Gold for a few, brief, moments as he studied her. She was so strange. Just slightly foreign, yet intriguing…A little unknown, but so familiar…So completely different from Nokama…but…

He smiled quietly and began to sing. He didn't know where the words came from or how, they were just…there.

"Just around the eyes  
That's where you remind me  
Of someone I left behind me  
I'm sorry if I stare  
But you must have stirred a memory and it caught me by surprise  
But it was only for a moment  
And just around the eyes

Something in your touch  
Took me back a long way  
And made me say the wrong name  
I wish I could explain  
But if I had to tell you  
Where a small resemblance lies  
It's something in your touch and just around the eyes  
I'm over her completely  
I rarely think about her at all  
So when I look at you  
Tell me, what should I do  
With the little bit of her that I saw

Only when you smiled  
You could have bowled me over  
A memory out of nowhere  
That came and went so fast  
Don't tell me I still love her  
That has to be a lie  
Its just something in your touch  
And only when you smile  
And only for a moment  
Just around the eyes"

In her sleep, Talin's mouth slowly curved into a smile. Her twitching calmed. And she finally fell into a true sleep.

Vakama sat back. The words already fading form his mind, but the message burning in his head. And in that moment, a thought drifted through his mind.

He was a traitor to everything Nokama stood for. Everything the Toa had fought for. And he had to accept the facts…

_He felt a clench in his chest. As her eyes finally drifted open. "Matau?"_

She'd never take him back. She would never trust him again. And even more…She could never _love_ him. She never had to begin with.

A green glow stole into his eyes as he studied Talin in new light.

_But maybe…just maybe…Talin _will

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N All right! The song is "Just Around the Eyes" By Faith Hill. (Yes, I KNOW it's sung by a girl. That's why I had to change a few of the words.) Anyhow, that chapter was longer than I thought it would be! Cool! Please Review really soon and I'll try to have Sharli's next chapter out within the next 24 hours.

Oh, and before anyone asks, Matau was the first person Nokama saw when she woke up.


	5. Bird Talk and Static

A/N Well, I'm sick today so that means extra writing time. Yay! Here goes!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 5

"Too bad it isn't Matau." Vakama commented quietly to the Hordika by his side.

Three Suukorak and one Oohnorak were all he'd asked for to assist him. It was all he'd need. Now, if only he could get Kualus to leave his student alone…

"Isn't it beautiful, Nuju?" The white Rahaga exclaimed. "Birds all around. Of course, Le-Metru can't compare with Ko-metru. But still…"

"Don't you have some work to do, Rahaga?" Nuju cut in, irritable as always.

"Don't you?" Kualus replied calmly. "As I was saying, the Venom Flyer is naturally quite peaceful, but they tend to be jealous of anyone else in "their" skies. That is one of the reasons the Visorak use them. Now, I think that if we can learn to _speak_ to them, we may work out some sort of bargain to…"

Nuju sighed. "If this is another one of your attempts to teach me fowl language, forget it. Until one of those birds learns the location of something_ useful_, such as a _cure_, I will stick to my native tongue."

Vakama smirked. Nuju was just as arrogant as always, that would make him vulnerable when the time came.

After a few more minutes of irritated banter between the two, Kualus suddenly discovered a small nest belonging to a batch of Taku. That was that. While Kualus eagerly discussed the weather with his new friends, Nuju took the opportunity to slip away.

Smiling, Vakama set off in pursuit with his party.

It was a pity he didn't speak bird. Because Kualus's next comment would have been useful to know.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Nuju stopped well out of earshot of the Rahaga and slid down with a sigh, leaning his head back against the tree. "Mata Nui…"

Vakama whispered into Talin's ear as he and the three Suukorak moved into position. As she set off, Vakama watched her fondly until she disappeared in the heavy foliage.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Nuju looked up as a scream rang through the forest.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

He jumped up. His Toa instincts screaming _help it!_ And his Hordika instincts growling _defend your turf!_

Either way, he was moving almost as soon as he heard the cry.

An Oohnorak was in the clearing, circling its prey. Crumpled on the ground before it was a…Nuju didn't know. But he knew that if he didn't get it now, the Visorak would.

Snarling, Nuju leaped into the clearing and tucked into a roll that carried him underneath the Visorak. "Time for flying lessons, acid-breath." He growled as he kicked it hard. As the creature flew into the nearest bush, Nuju spared a quick glance for the thing he was saving. His eyes widened.

"A _Hordika_?"

He didn't see the Suukorak until it was too late. Of course, that was how Vakama had planned it.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Static flared to life around him. "What in the name of…" Nuju exclaimed, stumbling back. Then he wished he hadn't as the prison shrunk around him.

_Just like when Nokama and I were stuck in the Archives. And that means…_

"Suukorak."

"Nice guess, Scholar." A smug voice rang out behind him.

Nuju didn't turn. Partly because he knew who it was, and partly because he didn't want to. His fists clenched. "Vakama?"

His ex-friend walked around him into his line of sight. Nuju's eyes stayed cold as Vakama smirked at him. But Nuju's heart stung. Vakama moved slowly, but with more confidence than he'd expressed since... well, since he'd become a Toa. His green eyes burned in place of his old orange ones. Burned with animal fire, with pain, with pride, but mostly with anger.

As Vakama approached the fallen gold being, Nuju snapped, "Stay back."

Ignoring him, Vakama extended a hand towards the girl, who took it and leaped to her feet with apparent ease. "Did Talin do good, Master? Talin good?"

Nuju cursed himself to Karzahni and back again.

"Yes, Talin did very well. Vakama is very proud of her."

The younger being swelled with pride. Vakama was staring at her with such…_ownership_. Nuju flinched as that crossed his mind. But try as he might to avoid it, there was no other word. _It's his Hordika side, _he reasoned half-heartedly. _It has to be._

"So." Nuju spoke up quietly. "Who's your new friend?"

Vakama placed a hand about her shoulders. "You really don't need to know," he scoffed, "but since it won't matter soon anyway, her name is Talin."

"Ah." Nuju didn't like the sound of that last comment. But then again, he didn't like any of this. His animal side was screaming to be let out of the cage, while his analytic side shot back that last time he'd tried breaking free, it had nearly killed him.

Vakama somehow spotted the conflict in his eyes and smirked again. "Okay, Suukorak. Do your job."

The Suukorak nearest Vakama chirred softly with laughter as it signaled the others. The field around Nuju shrunk so rapidly that the white Hordika barely had time to scream as it collapsed on him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N Ouch. Okay, it's a crappy chapter. But I'll work with it for a while. Please, review with ideas for what should happen next. The better the idea, the faster I'll write!


	6. So much Death

A/N _Rain, rain, go away_…he he…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 6

Nuju didn't really like rain. It fascinated him as a scientist and a naturalist of course, but he had never much cared for it. After all, it never affected him inside the Knowledge Towers. The first time he'd seen it firsthand was on the new island, Mata Nui.

But at the moment, he was blessing every drop.

Vakama paced in the cave entrance. Back and forth and back again. His feral eyes were trying to pierce the heavy Le-Metru storm. Nuju leaned back against the cave wall with a sigh of contentment. As content as he could be in any case, what with his hands being bound so tightly.

Vakama's hand slammed against the wall, startling Nuju out of his pondering. Vakama was walking faster now, becoming more agitated with every step. The white Hordika frowned. If something didn't happen soon, Vakama would a) go mad, or b) drive _him_ mad.

At that moment, Talin pranced in on all fours and shook herself, sending water droplets everywhere. Nuju flinched as several of them landed on him, wishing desperately he could wipe them away. Talin stood and brushed herself off as Vakama barked at her, "Where have you been?"

Talin turned to stare at him, "Talin went for food. Talin was hungry." She recoiled slightly as Vakama glared at her. "Talin brought food for Master as well…" She added quietly.

Vakama's eyes glinted suddenly and Nuju watched, fascinated, as his ex-friend slowly calmed himself. Vakama's next question was in a much more controlled tone.

"Good girl, Talin."

Sensing that her Master's mood had passed, Talin quickly produced the small amount of meat she had in her pack. She presented it proudly, then turned and seemed to spot Nuju for the first time. "Oh! Talin forgot the White One!"

Tearing a hunk of the meat off and scoffing it down, he snapped, "No surprises there. He wasn't that noticeable before either."

Nuju was about to snap off some sarcastic remark, but stopped himself. That's what he'd have done before. Times had changed. Talin was headed for the exit as Nuju called after her, "I don't suppose you have anything sanitary?"

She turned to look at him in confusion.

Vakama rolled his eyes. "He'll live, Talin. Don't worry about it."

She nodded and took off into the rain.

Nuju managed one last remark. "No birds!" He wasn't sure if she'd heard him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Talin felt the rain on her back and smiled as a memory flooded her. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad memory.

_"Where are we going, Mom?"_

_Toa Aiyana smiled at the young Toa following her through the downpour._

_"Nowhere and everywhere," was the cryptic reply._

_Talin frowned in confusion. Her mother had often told her that a Toa's work is never finished. It wasn't like her to suddenly invite her out on a simple run around the island. Perhaps they were going to see Toa Galor, her father. He was growing a garden in Se-Koro and probably needed mom to bring sunshine to the leaves. Yeah, that had_ _to be it._

_Still, Talin couldn't help being suspicious. After all, there were rumors that Dark Hunters were crossing the Northern Border. Impossible as it was, surely Mother had no intention of risking their safety?_

_Sure enough, they arrived in Se-Koro a short time later. Talin sighed. She should be in her own village. It was the smallest, and so it needed the most care. But she stayed anyway. After all, maybe _he _would be here…_

_"Hey, Toa Talin!" _

_"Seran! Tavik!" Talin grinned as she embraced her two friends._

_They were both older than her, but they were young enough to be considered her peers. Tavik nodded formerly to her. He was the quiet one. He always had been. Seran, of course, already had her hand and was leading her excitedly towards the edge of town. _

_"Come on!" His red armor seemed to sparkle, washed clean by the falling rain. Tavik's silver armor was always clean, of course, but Seran's was special…_

_"I can't. Mom said..."_

_Seran grinned, "We can deal with Toa Aiyana later."_

_Talin stammered for another excuse, although she was already won over and they all knew it. "But...Dark Hunters..."_

_Tavik rolled his eyes. "Told you she'd be too scared." He taunted._

_"Say what?" Moments later the three friends were loose in the rain, laughing as they played a game of Toa-Tag._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_A low branch suddenly tried to wrap around her legs. "Hey! No inanimate objects!" Talin shouted at Tavik as he rushed by._

_"Fine," He shot back, "No Toa powers allowed. And that means animals, too, Seran!"_

_"Aw, spoilsports." Seran muttered as he entered the clearing._

_After a brief mud fight they all sat down. The rain was beginning to let up. How long had they been playing?_

_Talin jumped up. "Oh no...Mom!"_

_Before they could even reach the town, they knew something was wrong._

Talin could feel rain pound on her back and pour into her eyes. But the tears hurt more.

_Screaming...smoke...tall shadows...Mom, where was Mom?_

_Three figures in the center of the village. Two standing, one fallen. One not Toa._

_Her father was fighting a monster. A horrendous beast she'd never seen the like of before. She had to help...but who was on the ground?_

_Shattered armor on its chest. No movement. One of the Toa perhaps? Green armor...only one Toa with green armor._

_Toa Aiyana._

_Her Mother._

_Trembling, stroking the soaked armor, already rusting._

_A beam of sunlight shining through the clouds, resting briefly resting on its former master's face._

_Her Father was shouting...he needed help...she couldn't move...couldn't think._

_Laughing...laughing? Looking up...Tavik wounded…a creature over him. Laughing._

_Light. Light in her head. Liquid fire in her veins._

_One hand rose for a final blow..._

_"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM." All eyes turning to her. The small yellow Toa. Laughing again as cruel eyes close in._

_Anger...such ANGER..."Stop laughing."_

_Shuddering, changing..."STOP IT!"_

_Hands reaching out to take her slay her, crush her._

_"I SAID STOP!!!!"_

Talin was on her knees, sobbing once more. That had been the first time...the very first time she had hated. The first time she had wanted to kill...and the first time she had succeeded.

_Her father's arms holding her. Both crying. Both staring at the destruction she had unleashed. The Dark Ones were dead...her mother was dead...her innocence was dead._

_So much death..._

She walked into the cave and handed Nuju his food. Then watched him eat. He would die soon. Roodaka had said so. He would join or die. His spirit was too strong, he would never convert. Willingly. He might turn out like another Korin…_ dragged down like a wounded Rahi…_

Talin flinched. She could not let that happen...she couldn't...surely Vakama wouldn't let…

She turned to look at the fire Hordika. His eyes were burning...burning with empty fire. Dead fire. Hordika fire. His Toa was dying. She sighed as she curled up to sleep.

_So much death..._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N Sheesh! That was a depressing chapter. It took forever to write too! (Sighs) Any requests for the next chapter?


	7. Ice and the Heart

A/N Hi guys! (Don't shoot me!) Well, I'm finally back! (And I promise I'll try to update more regularly now.) As I said in my other story, my school has secret plans of killing me, so please be patient!

I'd also like to beg you guys to include ideas in your reviews, or at least tell me what you liked (or didn't like) the most. It reeeeaallly helps me when I write! Okay, on with the show!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 7

"Who are you?"

Nuju's question caught Talin off-guard. The yellow Hordika glanced over at Vakama. He was purring in his sleep, claws wrapped around imaginary prey. Then she turned back to Nuju.

"I am Talin. Hordika." After several moments she added, "Like you."

Nuju's telescope eye narrowed. "Not exactly. Your biochemical makeup and transformation are different from ours."

"Still. Talin like Nuju. Nuju like Vakama." Talin pressed, and then paused. "But Vakama not like Nuju."

Nuju raised an eyebrow. Had that been a joke? He was tempted to ask, but thought better of it.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"Capturing Nuju."

The white Hordika sighed. This was obviously not going to be as easy as he'd thought. "_No_, I mean, why are you _here_? Where'd you come from? Did Roodaka catch you too?"

Talin turned to look at Vakama again. "Sometimes Talin remember…sometimes Talin doesn't." She whispered. "Once, Talin had a family. Talin had a mother and father and a loved one." She closed her eyes against the pain.

"What happened?"

"Talin destroyed them."

Nuju paled. "You killed them off? Just like that?"

Talin shook her head. "No. Roodaka killed Talin's family and her friends. But Talin destroyed their hearts." She was looking at Vakama again. "Vakama's heart is dying…"she whispered. "You see? Talin is like Nuju."

"What? It's not my fau…"

"You are Toa. You are a team. You are a family." Talin interrupted. "But you are broken."

Nuju stopped himself from answering. He was suddenly thinking about what she'd said. Without Vakama, the Toa had been forced to rely on the Rahaga and each other. As a result, there'd been fights every other day, with or without the mutation's help. Even Nokama had been edgy.

"Everything will be better once we find Keetongu." Nuju said finally.

Talin stared at him. Then she laughed. Nuju started and Vakama rolled over in his sleep. "The Nuju is funny!" Talin giggled, placing a finger on the white Hordika's nose. "Doesn't he know Turaga tales are only for Matoran?"

Nuju frowned. He couldn't agree more, but… "Who cares if he doesn't exist? We're going to look anyway. It's better than giving up."

The cave was dead silent again. Talin's emerald colored eyes were wide and distant. And then she smiled, slowly. "The Nuju is right. But also very wrong."

Nuju tilted his head to the side. "What?"

Talin leaned forward until their masks almost touched. "Keetongu does exist…" the yellow Hordika whispered. "But nothing will ever be better for you."

Nuju could feel her breath on his mask. His heart light was blinking frantically. "How do you know he's real?"

"I saw him." She turned away and stalked towards the cave entrance. The suns had risen and their twin lights glinted on her armor. "It is time to go. I wake Vakama."

"Wait!" Nuju called before she could wake the red Hordika.

She turned towards him. His eyes were narrow, determined. "We'll win, Talin. We're going to win. And everything _will _be better."

Talin smiled. "You sound like a Toa."

"I _am_ a Toa. What are you?"

Vakama yawned and sat up. Talin never got to answer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_"Daddy?"_

_There was no answer. Talin could hear Galor moving around in the cage though, back in the shadows where she couldn't see him. "Daddy? Toa Galor?"_

_She looked harder. There, a shape in the darkness! Her hands flew to the lock. "Father! Roodaka said you're free! You can go!" Talin called as the lock snapped between her fingers._

_The shadowed figure walked forward. He moved into the open door's light. Talin's eyes widened._

_He was…big. Too big. He barely fit through the door. His eyes were…feral. His armor was dark and scratched. Everything about him was wrong. This couldn't be her father! It couldn't be!_

_"Ta...lin." Galor spoke slowly. His hard eyes focused in on her. "What…you…done…?"_

_It moved towards her. This thing that acted like her father talked like her father…but could never _be _her father._

_She screamed. And then she ran._

_Galor watched her go. Shock and hurt filled his eyes. What was wrong with her? He looked at the puddle at his feet._

_His eyes widened in shock._

_A monster stared right back at him._

_And then he roared._

Talin never saw her father again. He'd fled the castle, attacking everyone in his path…including Tavik, Toa of Ice, returning from an "interview" with Sidorak. He ran to the outer realms. He ran until the Dark Hunters found him, feral and insane with grief and horror. He'd lost his family, his friends, even his name.

Later on, the Shadowed One gave him a new name. A name that fit the being he had become.

Savage.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"_How could you? You said they wouldn't be harmed, how could you?"_

"_Ah…but I only said _I _would never harm them. Besides…they seem to be killing each other."_

_Tavik was dying. His maltreatment at the hands of the hordes was taking its toll. The injuries Galor had given him were healing, but not fast enough. Roodaka had airily commented that he probably wouldn't last the night._

_The white Toa was shivering when Talin walked in. The cell was cold, wet. The scraps of blanket covering him weren't good enough. And in his current state there was nothing he could do to warm himself, Toa of Ice or not. She slowly picked up his hand, feeling the bandages with her thumb. Tavik's eyes flickered open._

_Neither of them said anything. Tavik's amethyst orbs simply bored into her emerald eyes. Talin turned away._

"_I'm dying Talin."_

"…_I know."_

_Tavik took a deep breath and then coughed violently several times._

"_I…can't…"_

"_Hush." Talin whispered, tears already filling her eyes._

"_I don't…want to die…here…"_

"_There's nowhere to go." Talin whispered. "The island is gone. The hordes…"_

_Tavik shook his head. "I don't want to know."_

_They were both quiet. Then Tavik spoke again._

"_Tell me…a story."_

"_About what?"_

_Tavik coughed again. Talin swore she could hear something crack. Then the amethyst eyes flickered shut and he spoke for the last time._

"_Us. Take me away, Talin. Far…far away from here…Tell me about…us."_

_Talin placed his hand on her heart light. It was cold. So very cold. And then she spoke, slowly at first, and then with growing speed. She began with their first adventure, the day Tavik had found his powers. She talked about Artahka, and Mata Nui, and all the different islands they'd went to together, just Tavik, Talin, and Seran. She even made up new adventures, what they would have done if the Hordes had never come. But not once did she talk about Roodaka. Not once did she mention the dark prison in which they'd been trapped. She never mentioned her betrayal._

_When she finally stopped it was morning. The last drop of warmth was gone from Tavik's hands. His heart light flashed, one last time, and then went dark. Forever._

_Talin's own heart was cold. Frozen by the cold of death and Tavik's icy touch. She could hear Visorak at the door, come for the body. She wouldn't let them have it._

_Talin activated her mask power. The power her father had called unthinkable surged through her. A power she had never controlled before flowed easily into Tavik's form. And then she lost him in the nothing._

_When the Visorak finally broke through, Talin was alone._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N Yay!!! What did you think? Sorry it's so crappy. I've been forced to type in the morning by school. The point is: I'm updating! (Whoop, whoop?) PLEeeeeASE review!


	8. A Lullaby

A/N Hiya! Let's see what randomness this chapter will spout, eh? (Oh, and the song is "A Lullaby" by Charlotte Church).

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 8

"Good morning!" Talin yipped, somersaulting over to Vakama's side. Vakama opened his mouth to reply, but yawned instead.

"Good morning, Talin." He finally managed, stretching. "What's for breakfast?"

"Nuju went hunting for us."

"WHAT?!" Vakama was on his feet. Nuju wasn't in the cave. He was probably far away by now, too. "Karzahni, Talin! Why'd you let him go?"

Talin looked frightened. "Is Vakama angry?" she asked quietly.

"Yes! Vakama is angry!" He snapped.

Talin whimpered and then suddenly fled.

"Talin!" Vakama called after her, already regretting what he'd said. "Talin, come back!"

He rushed out, but Talin was long gone. Nuju, however, was sitting patiently by the fire with fish frying on it. He raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure have a way with women, Vakama."

"Shut up." Vakama snarled, grabbing Nuju by his breastplate and hauling him to his feet. "What in Mata Nui did you do to convince her to let you go?"

Nuju shrugged. "I gave my word. And I kept it." He gestured at the food. "Are you going to eat or not?"

Vakama shook his head. "I have to find Talin."

Nuju raised an eyebrow. "She's long gone by now, Vakama. Besides, why would _you _care? Last time I checked you'd decided you didn't care about _anything_."

"I don't." Vakama snapped after a moment. "But I _do _care if Roodaka skins my hide for losing Talin. So move it!"

Nuju didn't argue. Grabbing a few fish from the fire he got to his feet. Then he and Vakama ran, the red Hordika snapped a handcuff onto Nuju's arm as they ran. "Just in case." He said curtly.

Nuju sighed, and chewed on one of his fish. "At least I'm missing Kualus's lectures."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vohktar was waiting for Talin when she came. The red Visorak's eyes narrowed in pleasure when he saw that she was already in pain.

The golden being was almost out of the clearing when she changed her mind and threw herself at a tree to stop. She pressed herself to the trunk, crying. After a long moment she slowly slid to its base and curled into a shuddering ball. Then, slowly, Talin reached into her pack and drew out her weapon.

To anyone else, the long stick with the bulky, hollow base wouldn't seem much like a weapon at all. The strings drawn tightly from its base to its top did nothing to repel that illusion either. But there was definitely a power within. One only needed to access it.

Talin closed her eyes and began to play.

I'll set you a-swing in a purple bell  
Of the lady finger  
Where brown bees linger  
And loiter long  
I'll set you a-swing in a fairy dell  
To the silv'ry ring  
Of a fairy song

I'll put you afloat in a boat of pearl  
On a moonlit sea  
where your path shall be  
Of silver and blue  
To fairyland children, sweet girl  
To its rode-strewn strand bathed in glistining dew  
Bathed in glist'ning dew

I'll make you a nest, a soft, warm nest  
In my heart's core  
Alanniv ashore  
When day is gone  
Where cozily curled on mother's breast  
My share o' the world  
You'll rest till dawn

Vohktar wasn't sure what the song meant. He barely even realized she was singing. He was already making his way down the tree to the unsuspecting Hordika at the bottom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Remind me why we even bother to keep these wretched beasts." Sidorak implored her.

Roodaka's voice took on that ever-sweet tone she used when she spoke to him. "Because my dear king, they can be broken, just like the Hordes were broken."

"I still think they're too dangerous." Sidorak muttered.

Roodaka smirked. "I haven't failed you yet, my King." She reminded him. As if he needed reminding.

"I know, Roodaka. I'm just being a little over-protective as usual."

His Viceroy bowed and turned to the doors. "If you'll excuse me, I must go await my charge's return."

Sidorak nodded absently, his gaze locked on a small red Visorak skittering up to the base of his thrones to whisper secret words in his ear.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Roodaka smirked again as she stalked down the hall. There was another reason that she kept Talin, one known only to her and her _true_ king. She could still remember the anger she had felt when the first team of Toa she had disabled were destroyed one after another. She'd been asked to capture them by Makuta himself in person. He'd never told her why.

She flinched. Makuta had been most displeased. But, at the time, he was busy with someone named Turaga Dume, and so he let her off lightly. She had vowed never to fail him again.

She touched the red stone at her neck and smiled.

The Toa Metru had played right into her claws. The six elements she needed to free Makuta. She already had light.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N Wow, that took longer to write than I thought it would. Just a few things I'll clear up for you: Talin's weapon is a guitar, Talin's element is light (but her power is very different, you can guess if you want!), and yes, Nuju likes fish for breakfast.

Lots of Love!


	9. Stop it!

Chapter 9

"Talin! Talin Hordika!" Vakama barked frantically at the surrounding foliage. Nuju ran alongside him in silence, gnawing patiently his fish bones.

He was a little confused. Why was Vakama so worried? It wasn't like Talin couldn't take care of herself. Then again, this wasn't the first time Vakama had overreacted to a sudden disappearance…

_"Any sign of her Matau?"_

_"Nothing, fearless lea-I mean, Vakama."_

_The red being sighed and sat down. His head fell into his hands. Nuju tapped his foot impatiently. He couldn't keep the snap out of his voice._

_"Well, I don't know about the hothead here, but I don't think we'll find Nokama by sitting here __**moping**__." He shot a glare at Vakama._

_The red Toa's head snapped up. His yellow eyes burned. His voice was cold. "You're right." He stood and began to walk in the Coliseum's direction. "Let's go already!" He snarled at the others._

That same, hard look was burning in his companion's eyes. Nuju sighed. He'd never understand Vakama.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A long, satisfied hiss slipped between Vohktar's mandibles. Vengeance was so very, very sweet. The gold one lay curled at his claws. Her few movements were as pale as she was as she stared at him in quiet horror. "Poor little Toa…" He hissed, and enjoyed the shock of his voice that seeped into her eyes. "Too bad you have no friends to bid you farewell. They're all dead aren't they?" He motioned almost invisibly to the Oohnorak beside him. A quiet, painful whisper rang through the grove. "_Murderer…_"

Tears sprang into her eyes. "Seran…"

"_Murderer…"_

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Talin cried. She knew it was an illusion. That didn't stop the pain in the words.

"_Murderer…"_

"STOP IT!!!" She suddenly screamed, eyes burning ferally.

"_Murderer…"_

"STOP USING HIM!!!"

_Screaming...smoke...tall shadows...Mom, where was Mom?_

There was silence now. Vohktar slowly began to back up. He hadn't planned for her anger to be so powerful; he'd meant to shatter her, not strengthen her.

_Light. Light in her head. Liquid fire in her veins._

_One hand rose for a final blow..._

_"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM." All eyes turning to her. The small yellow Toa. Laughing again as cruel eyes close in._

_Anger...such ANGER..."Stop laughing."_

_Shuddering, changing..."STOP IT!"_

_**"STOP IT!"**_

Vohktar's eyes widened. He could feel something…an ambience around her that flowed like a sea of darkness that drowned all in its path. He couldn't run… couldn't… move…

Her eyes were so cold, inches from his. One command rang in his ears with the power to shatter steel.

"Die."

He had no choice but to obey.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"TALIN!"

Vakama had never been so frightened. Wait, yes he had. The day he almost lost Nokama to the Rahi Nui…He shoved the memories away. He couldn't think about them. He _wouldn't _think about them.

"_Talin!!!"_

The screams were beginning to hurt his throat, but he hardly noticed.

"Ta…"

"STOP IT!!!"

He slid to a stop and wheeled around. Her voice. He could hear her! Where was it coming from? Where…

Nuju's eyes narrowed as he was jerked mercilessly around by Vakama's frantic movements. The hand cuff was beginning to dig a permanent trench in his wrist. Suddenly it slammed into him. Vakama couldn't find her! Something about his transformation must have altered his hearing. Nuju on the other hand could hear her perfectly.

It was a slim chance. But it was all he had. Offering his spirit to Mata Nui, Nuju allowed a peace to overcome him. He had to be hard. He had to be cold.

"I know where she is, Vakama."

The red Hordika wheeled so fast Nuju could barely see him. He back slammed into a nearby tree and Vakama's free claw pressed against his chest. Pain blossomed, but Nuju kept his face calm. Ruthless.

"Where?" Vakama asked. Everything that could be associated with fire was there, in his eyes. Passion, anger, pain, darkness. Nuju suddenly, unexplainably, wanted to cry. He could see his brother. The Vakama that had once led them was peering desperately out of those eyes. He didn't blink.

"I'll show you. But you have to let me go."

Vakama's shoulder's tensed. The pressure on Nuju's chest increased. He was sure it was going to crack soon. He couldn't back down. He was so close. For some reason, he suddenly heard Nokama's voice in his head. _You're hurting him, Nuju! You heard Talin screaming, she's in pain! You have to help him! What's more important? Freedom or life?_

Nuju began to shake uncontrollably. His next sentence came out as a near sob. "Vakama…you have to let me go." He whispered.

For an eternity, their gazes remained locked. Nuju could see the absolute fury burning in Vakama's eyes.

"_**"STOP IT!"**_

And then Vakama seemed to choke. His head dropped. He fell to his knees, forcing Nuju down with him and taking the chain into his hands. Tears were falling from his beautiful yellow eyes.

The chain snapped.

"Tell me where she is."

Nuju nodded slowly. Their eyes met. Their tears fell together. "Thank you…brother."


	10. One Red Stone

Chapter 10

When Vakama entered the clearing, alone, he found Talin on her knees. A red Visorak's head lay still in her lap. She was humming to it as it slowly faded away into the black aura surrounding them. Vakama stared at her, then at the other Visorak lying in the clearing. Shock was stamped across his features.

As the Visorak finally disappeared, Talin sighed. The long, slow sigh seemed to follow the dead Visorak and the darkness into the next realms.

He walked towards her, slowly. Her arms were wrapped around herself, and she was rocking back and forth. He fell to his knees in front of her. Her green eyes, usually a dark emerald, were a pale teal. Resignation seemed to dominate her features.

He slowly, hesitantly, reached forward to touch her hands. They were freezing. It was hard to speak.

"What happened?"

Talin didn't answer at first. She just stared at him, as though not quite sure he was there.

"I destroyed them Vakama. I destroyed them all." She whispered.

He swallowed. "Why?"

Her eyes drifted closed, and then snapped open to bore into his. "The Toa have three virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. The Hordika have only one virtue: Destruction." She sighed again, turning her head slightly away and allowing tears to flow. "Such is the way of Talin Hordika."

Vakama couldn't seem to answer. And so he settled for reaching out and pulling her close, simply feeling her tears drip and burn like fire on his heart light.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When her young prodigies returned the next day, Roodaka called them to her personal chambers. There, she listened to their story. It seemed that during the onslaught of rain the night before, the one called Nuju had escaped. Along the way, he slew a team of Visorak Sidorak had sent to "help out". He was lying through his mask of course, but that wasn't what _really _bothered Roodaka.

She dismissed the two Hordika and sat on her private throne to brood. Gently picking up an ornately carved figurine of Sidorak off the chess board beside her, she caressed it in her claws. She had not been told about this "mercy mission" the "king" had sent. She had not authorized it. Obviously, the King of the Hordes was forgetting that Roodaka wanted the yellow Hordika _alive_, not that she'd bothered to explain why.

_The fool will bungle things if he isn't more careful. If I'M not more careful. _She sighed, irritated._ I will simply have to find a way to draw his attention away from Talin, and fortify the Hordika in Vakama._

She walked to the window and glanced down at the Coliseum grounds far below. If only the Rahaga had not interfered that first day. The Toa would be dead, their elements hers, and her Master would be free to rule this wretched place. Still, at least the Rahaga were too busy helping her victims search for Turaga-tales to interfere with the Horde directly.

She touched the gleaming heart stone at her neck. Her brilliant blue eyes narrowed to slits. A smirk curved her lips as she flipped the Sidorak figurine high into the air. She didn't bother to catch it as she turned to leave. Maybe there was a way to slay all her birds with one red stone.

It was hard to distinguish which was sharper, the shattering crystal or Roodaka's cruel laughter.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without…_

"Vakama?"

"Hm?"

"Were you ever in love?"

He was so tired of lying. The memory of Talin's helpless screams, Nuju's desperate eyes…his decision to let go. It was all catching up to him. He nodded, curtly.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh because it's so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night…_

"What was she like?"

His eyes drifted shut. "I…" they opened again, wide with shock. "I don't remember."

Talin's small, delicate hands covered his eyes. "Try."

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…_

He struggled. Soft blue eyes. A laugh. That was all.

"I can't. I can't…" He whispered.

She placed a hand on his heart light and laid her head against it. With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine…

"_Try._"

Her warmth beside him. A tear. Worry, happiness, sorrow, fear, thousands of emotions flashed across the mask of a being long forgotten. Their adventures, their trials, their arguments.

He opened his mouth, trying to describe everything he was feeling. His eyes remained shut, but he could almost feel Talin's smile. "Don't bother. I can see it on your face." She whispered.

Then she moved away. His eyes opened to find her meek and subdued in the corner of his room. He glanced up as the handle of his door turned.

Roodaka entered with a warm smile. She nodded briefly to Talin and beckoned to Vakama. "Come. There is much to be discussed."

He leapt to his feet, the Hordika in him already struggling to rid itself of the wonder felt moments before. Talin tried to follow, but Roodaka made a staying motion with her hand. "Not this time Talin. I want to see you in my room later tonight, though. I have a special assignment for you."

For a moment, Vakama glanced back in confusion. Then he shrugged and continued on. Talin bowed her head. "I serve Master." She whispered, quiet.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
the kind of flawless I wish I could be  
she'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause…_

As the door shut, Talin found herself wondering why she wanted to say goodbye.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Anyway, was sup guys? Did you think I forgot? Not happening! Song is Teardrops on my Guitar-Taylor Swift

Merry Christmas! I hope you like it! Reviews will be VERY appreciated!


	11. Soon

**A/N Wow! I missed a day in-between chapters! That's weird; I usually update them all at once. Oh well, here it is! (Don't panic!)**

**By the way, thanks for the great response! I'm glad so many people are actually interested in this story, random as it is. Please keep up the updates (and I will, too)!**

Chapter 11

The tall spires, remnants of smoke still curling upwards from long dormant fires, tugged at his heart. Everything was as he remembered it, except for the occasional web. But that could be easily fixed. Ta-Metru. His home. Once.

"_It can be your home again, Vakama." Roodaka whispered, as though reading his thoughts. "To rule as you see fit. All you need to do is lead those who will obey you…properly."_

_Vakama turned to glance at her. Was he hearing her correctly? Was she really offering…_

"_Lead the Visorak Horde."_

_He glanced back at Ta-Metru. He wasn't mistaken. She was going to help him! But…what about Sidorak? Pah, forget Sidorak! What about the Toa? What would they think? What would Nokama think? _

"_I…I don't know." He said finally, climbing down and turning to look at the Boggarak standing behind them. The perfect soldiers, completely obedient. The opposite of the Toa. Then again, maybe he could fix that, too. But how obedient could he make them? Would they listen to him at all? Could Roodaka really give him that kind of power?_

"_I understand your reluctance." Roodaka smiled. "You require proof."_

_She wheeled suddenly on the Visorak. "Throw yourselves off the edge!"_

_Vakama couldn't believe his ears…or his eyes._

_As the last spider spiraled out of sight he felt his mind racing. Such power! Such command! Of course, he would never order the Toa off a cliff…except maybe Matau. He smirked. The sudden rush was growing stronger; all the power he could imagine was gathered at his fingertips…inches from reach._

"_Obedience. This is but the first of many lessons I could teach you."_

_He could barely keep the excited edge from his voice. "And this is something your "King" would allow?" He asked, not that it would stop him now._

"_There is a way…" She said quietly. Even with his back turned he could feel her smile follow him. "_Six_ ways."_

Vakama smiled. He'd been putting that mission off for a week now, ever since meeting Talin. But meeting Nuju again had opened his eyes. He could not let the other Toa rule him like that again. He wouldn't let them!

Roodaka would help him become better, stronger.

But first, he had to convince Sidorak. And there was only one way to do that.

_No_, he corrected himself. _Make that six ways_.

Roodaka smiled as the familiar green glow sprang back to life in his eyes. She nodded him out and placed a hand on her red heartstone.

_Soon, Makuta. Soon…_

"Send in Talin."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I have a special assignment for you, my little gold Hordika."

Talin kept her face carefully blank. She hated that voice. That coy, oily, too-sweet hiss gave her nightmares at night. "Yes, Mistress." She whispered.

Roodaka placed her fingers to her lips as a smile curved them.

"He isn't Seran, Talin."

She didn't flinch. "Vakama is Master. Nothing more."

Roodaka laughed. "Very well, we will play dumb. I want you to find this _Nokama_ of Vakama's."

Talin blinked, once.

Roodaka sighed, irritation finally seeping in. "I want you to…remove her from the picture."

"You want her dead?" Talin asked.

"If you must, you must. I just want her off Metru Nui. That way, you can have Vakama to yourself."

_Only if I share him with you._ Talin added to herself. She bowed. "I understand." She said calmly, and then turned to leave.

Roodaka smiled. "Have fun, Talon."

"It's Talin." The Hordika replied shortly. Then she was gone.

Roodaka allowed her hand to trail across a glowing stone beside her. It pulsed with hidden light, pure energy trapped within. Light she had stolen long ago, Talin's light.

"Goodbye, Talin, Hordika of Nothing."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N Aw Kavark, I'm sorry I cut it so short but I'm kind of out of time right now. This is sort of an in-betweener chapter. For those of you that are confused about the timing, I'm really sorry. Just try and keep up and I'll make up excuses as we go. :D**

**Anyway, please look forward to these scenes in the next few chapters: Vakama attacks the Rahaga, Talin's Choice about Nokama, and **_**possibly**_** a flashback about Talin and Keetongu. (DunDunDun!!!)**

**PLEASE R&R if you have ANY suggestions! Or comments! Or whatever. ;D**


	12. Weakness and the Void

**A/N Hallo people! Please scroll to bottom for a full apology.**

Chapter 12

Talin moved quickly and quietly. She always did, it was part of her natural grace. Her emerald green eyes watched the paths she traveled, but they were focused elsewhere.

She knew what Roodaka wanted her to do. Kill Nokama. Send her to join all the other good Toa that Talin had destroyed. Not only that, Roodaka wanted Nokama to vanish, disappear, without a trace. And that meant only one thing.

Talin's power. The power she still did not control. The power that had taken everything from her. The power Roodaka called a gift, Galor had called a responsibility, and she had always thought of as a curse.

The Void.

Tavik had come up with the name for it, about three years after she had taken her mother's place on the team. She was the best fighter on the team, with a grace and deadliness that had neglected her before her mother's death. However, she never deliberately used her mask power; although, sometimes, she didn't have a choice. She had hated the void. It crept into her thoughts, dragged her away into the dark reaches of the mind at night. Once, she had slept for two days trying to escape it. Her team had been terrified of her abilities, even her father had been close to giving up. But not Seran, he'd stayed by her. And in the end, he had found the cure. Her music. Her music could drive the darkness away.

Talin sighed. After the deaths of her teammates, Talin had lost herself to madness. Even the Void fell back into the deep recesses of her mind to hide, haunting her no more. She had been overjoyed to let Roodaka try her staff on her, as practice for the Toa Hagah. She had mutated into her current form and become the perfect pet. Except, she never really did like the Visorak, and one day she decided to test their armor. That little stunt had earned her three months in the dungeon. Three months of remembering, dreaming, and drowning in the now-welcome Void.

Then, light! A red angel had come to her and drawn her out of the darkness. A Toa that was pretending to be a Hordika. She sighed. At first, she'd thought that she could love him. Perhaps, even pretend he was Seran. But no, she couldn't. Could she?

After all, Vakama would let her love him, and he would pretend to love her. They were both good actors. Wasn't pretend love good enough?

After all she and him had been through didn't they deserve a little happiness?

Was it happiness?

…

Talin paused. She was close now. Very close. She could sense others near, others like her. It was her Hordika instincts telling her to join the pack. She growled, but no malice laced her voice. Her growl sounded, reluctant, in her ears. She sighed.

_Might as well get this over with…_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

On the other side of the island, Vakama was enjoying himself. Outwardly, that is. His foolish former siblings hadn't even spotted him as he and his group of Visorak slipped easily into the temple where the Rahaga were hiding. The first three of them fell before they could even gasp.

He smirked. _These _foolish creatures had been the source of the Horde's headache?

"Tie them up." He ordered, glancing around. "Where's the one called Norik? I have a score to settle with him."

His glance fell on the steps leading down below, where a small green figure was emerging. As the other Visorak jumped the startled Rahaga Vakama smiled. "Aha…."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Talin stared. It was all she could think of doing. The blue figure lying curled before her was gorgeous. She could easily see why her Vakama loved this being so much.

_MY Vakama…LOVED her…_

She shook herself. She couldn't back down. Could she? After all, Vakama had said that this Nokama hated him. He'd told her that she had hurt him. _No one_ hurt Master!

Nokama stirred slightly in her sleep.

Talin had to move now, before she lost her nerve. Vakama would never forgive her. She had to end this; all the confusion and heartbreak had to end somehow, tonight.

Nokama whispered in her sleep.

Raw energy began to pulse in Talin's fingertips.

A single sentence was intelligible in Nokama's rambling.

Talin stopped dead.

"Vakama…I…love…you…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Norik's words were still echoing in his head.

_You don't have to do this!_

_Yes I do._ His new self, his feral self, hissed back. _I have to prove to them all that I am strong. I am in charge. I am not weak!_

The shrine was gone with one blast. His launcher fizzled slightly and then charged up again. He fired. Then he fired again. Every shot was deliberate, every blast was precise. He destroyed it. It destroyed it as though he were trying to destroy whatever Toa was left inside of him. That feeble voice screaming in the back of his head…

_This is wrong! Stop! Stop! There has to be another way!_

_NO! I WILL NOT BE WEAK!_

_Stop! Stop!_

_SHUT UP! __**I AM A HORDIKA**__!_

_Stop…_

_I am in charge. I am the leader. I am Vakama Hordika._

_I am not weak._

The temple as he'd always known it was gone. Vakama Hordika glared around it. A sick satisfaction crept up his spine. He peered upwards at the birds nests that often roosted in the eyes of the temple's face and fired with a sneer. He left the temple burning.

"We're leaving." He said flatly. The Hordika within him was in control now. He felt good, powerful. And the Visorak scurried to obey him. They knew he was strong. The Toa would know he was strong. They would obey.

He would make them obey.

He was Vakama Hordika.

And he was NOT weak!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nokama woke with a start. Nuju smiled down at her. "Asleep on duty, Nokama?"

She stood. He knew that she knew he was watching her. She was awfully tired for having slept so long.

"How long was I out?"

"About four hours. It's all quiet around here. Except Matau, he's over there grumbling."

"Oh."

"You're worried about Vakama." Nuju stated. He hadn't told them about his encounter in the woods. He couldn't, for some reason. Besides, he didn't want to tell Nokama about Talin, and the horrific change in Vakama.

"I am. I…I'm scared that something will happen to him." She replied. She was always open with him. Why was beyond him, he'd never studied girls at the Knowledge Towers. He'd heard it was a tricky field.

Nuju didn't reply. He was scared too. He was scared that something already had. And that feeling increased when they saw the smoke rising from the Great Temple.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N Ahem, let the begging begin! I'M SO SORRY! And end. For even more please read Another Time, Sharli's Tale. :D:D:D Okay, so I'm starting to get into this one again. What do you guys think of Talin's power? Did I confuse anyone? Please send lots of reviews to warm up my brain!**


End file.
